


Get Out Of My Head

by TeresaGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sex, Dream World, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessed Dean, Possession, Sam Ships It, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaGreen/pseuds/TeresaGreen
Summary: After Lucifer kills Castiel, Dean pays a heavy price to get him back. Now the only way for Cas to save Dean is from the inside, Dean spends his days as normal, hunting with Sam. At night, in his dreams, it's just him and Cas, the privacy and peace allows the two to explore their relationship in a way they never could in the outside world, but can they go back to normal when it's time for Cas to leave?





	Get Out Of My Head

Dean begged, he begged. He hated begging, sure he prayed, which was basically the same thing, but it was always to Cas. Now here he was, begging for Cas' life. Jack the nephilim came out of the house with Sam, approaching Dean where he still slumped on his knees at Cas' body in anguish. Every instinct in Deans body screamed to kill the monstrosity now, shoot it in the head and be done with it... But it might just be possible that he was the only one capable of bringing back Cas.

So Dean begged.

"Please. If you really are who he thought you were, the saviour that he died for, save him."

Jack knelt next to Dean and looked over his broken expression with genuine sympathy.

"Of course I am. But it is not that easy Dean, this is not a human, this is an angel. I have the ability to bring Castiel back, but I do not have the power."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I need a power source, something strong enough for me to siphon from."

Dean wracked his brains, a faint glimmer of hope becoming brighter at the idea. A power source, something strong...

"What about me?"

"Dean-" Sam tried to interrupt.

"Shut up Sammy. Jack? What about me? Cas fought a war over the souls of purgatory because they were so powerful, he's even used it to boost his juice once or twice. Can you use mine?"

"Yes, I think a soul as strong as yours would work."

"Then do it."

"Not so fast. Draining your soul to the extent that I require, there's a chance it may kill you, at the very least it will take a long time to fully recharge."

"I don't care. Do it."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it again when Dean shot him a stare of daggers, his brother had to do this and there was nothing Sam could do but hope he survived it. Sam clenched his fists and knelt behind Dean, ready to catch him when it was over. Dean looked at Sammy in surprise.

"Don't die." Sam gritted through his teeth.

Dean nodded and turned back to Jack, taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready, do it."

Jack reached a hand forward and plunged it into Deans chest, Dean screamed in agony while a white light shone through the hand. Sam held Dean still and watched Jack's eyes glow a fiery orange, then he set his other hand over Castiels forehead and channelled the energy into the lifeless body. 

After the longest 20 seconds of Deans life, Jack finally removed his hand and quickly healed the wound. Dean felt weaker than he had ever felt before, and if Sammy hadn't been behind him holding him upright, he'd be on the ground. But then a miracle happened, Cas opened his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath , taking in his surroundings frantically. Cas sat up and took in the sight of Sam, Dean and Jack sitting around him in the grass, smiles of relief over all their faces.

"What... What happened?"

"Lucifer, he got you in the back. But you're okay buddy, we got you."

Dean felt joy beyond words to see those shining blue eyes again before the world closed in and everything went black.

When Dean opened his eyes again, he was at his favourite fishing spot, a cabin by a lake in the middle of nowhere, sitting at the end of a wharf with his rod and beer. He hadn't had this dream in a long time, not since Cas first visited his mind eight years ago. Sure enough, moments later, a gush of wings sounded beside him and Dean turned to see Cas standing regal and stiff at his side. 

"Cas? You got your wings back?"

"No, you just hear that sound because this is your head, and in your head my wings always give away my presence."

"Oh. Okay then. Why are you here?"

"Dean... There's no easy way to say this."

"Then say it the hard way, come on rip the bandaid already."

"You're dying."

"What?"

"You remember what happened to Sam, after the trials? How damaged he was? The amount of power Jack had to drain from you, it's a miracle you're still breathing at all. You're not just drained and weak Dean, every cell in your body has been damaged and is shutting down."

"Well... That's one hell of a bandaid."

Cas sank down to his knees to be level with Dean, his eyes pleading and desperate.

"There is a way to save you. If you let me."

"...You want to let some bastard possess me like I did to Sam."

"Dean, I know how you feel about possession, and I know you've managed to avoid it so far, but right now it's your only chance."

"Hell no! We saw what happened to Sam! No way in hell am I letting some feathered ass hat into my head just to use me too!"

"Not even me?"

"What?"

"I could possess you Dean. I could heal you from the inside, the way Gadreel did for Sam before he turned. You're dying because you saved me, let me save you."

"Cas I don't know..."

"I swear, I will not poke around in your private thoughts, I won't take over your body unless you ask me to. You won't even know I'm there unless you seek me out yourself. Please Dean, I'm begging you to trust me."

Dean stared into the desperation that watered Castiels eyes, considering how cruel it would be to die because he couldn't trust someone he called family. It would crush Cas, it would crush Sam. He let an angel he didnt even know possess Sam, Cas he knows like the back of his hand. Dean had put his life in Castiels hands many times, easily, and Cas had come through, this was different though. This was his body, his mind, his free will. To trust Cas with something even more precious than his own life was another step entirely. Dean took one last look at the pleading angel and made his decision.

"Okay."

"Dean?"

"Yes."

Cas quickly put his palm over Deans head, there was a bright white light that blinded Dean briefly, he closed his eyes and felt a terrifying rush flow through him, like trying to stand your ground against a great wave but the ocean was fire and stretched for eternity, sending you tumbling from the force and never able to find your footing again. Then he opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was more bright white, but it was not heavenly force like Cas was, it was flourecent lights on a white ceiling. There was a soft beeping beside him and a tight weight on his chest. Everything hurt, everything felt heavy and weak like he had lost all strength. Dean turned his head to see Sam slumped at his bedside, head in his arms he hadn't noticed Deans consciousness.

"S-Sammy."

His voice was weak and barely there but Sam's head shot up, a wide grin spreading over his face as he brushed the shaggy hair from his face.

"Dean! Thank God. What happened? Is Cas?..."

"Yeah, Cas is in here."

"Seriously? You let him in?"

"Didn't have much choice did I."

"You did, that's what I was afraid of. I told him there's no way you'd do it, you're so stubborn you'd rather die. He said he'd never forgive himself if he didn't try."

"Well, he's in here now, and I'm not dead."

Dean tried to sit up, but couldn't find the strength, only managing to make everything ache more.

"Stop! Dean, stop. Okay, you got really messed up. Just rest a little longer and I'll get us out of here okay?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Hey, what about Cas' meat suit huh? Is it gonna rot or something?"

"No, the body is still mechanically functional, even though it's an empty vessel. When we leave we're gonna switch you two out, so he stays alive on the machines here and when you give Cas his eviction notice he'll have something to go back to."

"Good plan. He'll be a John Doe, the hospital will have to keep him with the other coma patients."

"Right. Anyway, you get some sleep okay?"

"Yeah, not a problem."

Dean drifted off quickly and Sam got to go find some food for the first time in two days.

When Dean woke up again he had a little more movement, everything still hurt but he was able to get out of bed and get dressed, using Sam as support to quickly get down the hospital halls and into the shotgun seat of the Impala. Sam drove them back to the bunker and got Dean into bed, bringing him food and sticking around to watch Netflix until his big brother fell asleep again.

This time when Dean started dreaming, he was lucid and aware, not like the drug induced coma he didn't remember having at the hospital. He sat at a bar, alone, with Travelling Riverside Blues playing softly through the stereo, even the bartender was absent. Dean sipped his whiskey neat and enjoyed the quiet that he never managed to get in the real world. After a minute though he realised that the solitude didn't feel so complete as it usually did, and remembered that it was because of Cas. Sure the angel promised to take a backseat, but he was still present, and deep down Dean could feel him there. Dean didn't want his best friend to just sit quietly in the corner the entire time, after all he was sleeping, they could hang out in his subconscious without it affecting anything.

"Heya Cas, why don't you join me."

A whooshing sound of wings and Cas appeared in the seat beside Dean, a cold bottle of beer in front of him. Cas smiled and took a drink, looking very pleased to have been invited.

"So how's it going in here?"

"There is a lot of work to be done. I suggest at least another week of bed rest before you try hunting again."

"Vacation huh? I can live with that. And you haven't been uh, poking around up here?"

"You mean have I been sneaking a look at your innermost secrets? No, Dean. I promised I wouldn't. I've been staying at that lake, the one you dream of sometimes. I figured there were no secrets held there, and I've already been before. I stay in that memory while I heal you."

"Fantasy."

"Excuse me?"

"The lake, it's not a memory, I've never been there. I saw it on a postcard once and thought... Well. Actually spending some down time there, hell, even setting up shop there, it's always just been this stupid fantasy."

"I don't think that's stupid Dean."

"No?"

"No. You've had, a turmultuous life, it makes sense that you dream about peace and quiet."

"Hmm. Maybe. But hey, while you're in here, you're welcome, okay? When I fall asleep, unless I'm dreaming about having sex with Scarlet Johansson, just come say hi."

"Okay, thank you Dean."

Dean raised his glass and Cas clinked their drinks together. To pass the time Dean asked Cas to tell him a story, something he had seen or done during his millennia as an angel of the lord. Quite a time later Dean was laughing so hard he fell off his stool, the falling effectively waking him up with a fright as all falling dreams did.

Ten days stuck on bedrest and Dean was ready to kill something. Anything. Preferably not Sammy but he warned his baby brother it wasn't totally out of the cards if he didn't take Dean on a hunt right this damn minute. They managed to find a demon two towns over and murder the crap out of it, bunking down in the usual crappy motel for the night. 

Dean met Cas in his dream as he did every night now, their time so far in Deans subconscious had brought them even closer together, with Dean actually finding himself eager and excited to spend time with his best friend. This time was different though, instead of the usual bar or the wharf or driving the Impala, they were in the motel room where Dean was actually sleeping, only it had gotten a serious upgrade. His imagination had spruced it from a one star to a five, instead of two crappy singles there was one king sized bed with soft, white bedding, the stars shone through the open windows on a warm breeze and flickered the flames of the lit candles dotting the room. Dean was wondering what the hell was going on when he heard the distinct whoosh behind him.

"Hello Dean. This is... different."

"Yeah, usually this is the part where Scarlet walks in."

"My apologies, would you like me to leave you to your privacy?"

"Nah it's okay Cas. She ain't here. Weird though, pretty sure I'm overdue for a decent sex dream. But hey, check it out, a mini bar."

Dean grinned like a dork and Cas returned the smile, accepting the tumbler of whiskey Dean offered. They sat back on the bed and enjoyed the comfort as they drank and yarned like they had gotten used to doing. Sometimes Cas would tell stories of his time as an angel, sometimes Dean would tell stories of when he and Sam were young, sometimes it got serious and one would find themselves relaxing in the safety of their atmosphere and opening up more than they usually would. Sometimes they made each other laugh so hard Dean would wake up with tears in his eyes. 

Another two weeks it went on, and the scene hadn't changed. Every night, no matter where he was in reality, when Dean went to sleep, he was in the same room, the same stars, candles, and Cas waiting for him with a glass of whiskey, already relaxed on the bed and looking happy. He really had started to let go in here, he no longer wore his entire suit, ditching the trench coat, jacket, tie, socks and shoes and leaving them on the floor, stretching out in just his shirt and pants. 

Dean smiled as he took in the sight, Cas was so... happy. He was relaxed, smiling, his eyes sparkling and his hair ruffled. Dean realised he was staring and shook himself, unsure of where it came from. He had always known Cas was a good looking guy, but just now, as he was, he truely looked beautiful. Something started welling in Deans chest and he quickly pushed it back down, taking off his own shoes and socks and stretching out next to the angel. 

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"I thought I should let you know, you're almost healed. I don't have to be in here much longer."

"...Oh. Good. That's, that's good."

"You seem disappointed."

Dean stared at the glass in his hand, running a thumb along the rim and refusing to meet Cas' confused gaze. 

"Yeah well. You know, it's- it's been really good, having you here, just the two of us. No distractions, no end of the world emergencies. No heaven yanking your leash. It's been nice."

"Yes, I would have to agree. Our time together in your head has been one of the best times of my life."

At that Dean finally looked up, meeting Cas' eyes. There was something intense there, something Dean had seen a hundred times before when Cas looked at him, but he had refused to acknowledge it. With the heat already lighting his insides, and with Cas laying there looking so beautiful, staring at him like Dean was a gift from God, Dean lost the will to push it away anymore. He had gotten comfortable letting his guard down with Cas in his dreams, Castiel never judged him, or mocked him, or made him feel like less than. Dean hadn't even noticed until that very moment, but there, in that safe place with Cas, he had let down his walls in a way he never had with anyone else, not Lisa, not his Dad, not even Sam. 

Deans gaze moved from Castiels intense eyes to his slightly chapped lips, and Dean was filled with an undying urge of need. He needed Castiel. Needed him. He needed those lips more than his next breath and he could not stop himself as he ever so slowly leaned forward, giving Cas plenty of time to pull away. Cas didn't. Dean felt tingles running over his lips and down his spine at the first brush, when he caressed Castiels bottom lip between his two so gently it was barely there. After a sweet moment, his tender kiss was broken and Dean pulled away to examine the damage.

Cas was staring at him in slight shock, but the shock was quickly replaced by desire, Cas mirroring the need Dean felt himself as he cupped Deans face and rushed forward, pressing their mouths together in something much more urgent and repressed. Dean threaded his fingers through Castiels soft hair, losing himself in the thick fog of desire that clouded everything else that wasn't Cas. Deans heart was pounding like a war drum, Castiels lips were so soft he became instantly addicted to them, his strong hands now rubbing down Deans back to pull their bodies closer weren't something Dean had ever thought to find attractive before, but now he couldn't get enough.

Just as Castiels lips parted to allow Deans tongue inside, Dean was ripped away. The air in front of him empty and cold, his heart still thumping and the feel of Castiel still ghosting his lips, he opened his eyes to the crappy motel room he and Sammy had fallen asleep in, Sam standing worried and frowning over him.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Dean, you were having a nightmare."

"What?"

"You were sweating and panting in your sleep, then you started crying."

Dean touched his face and sure enough, his cheeks were wet with tears. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you Sammy."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No thanks doctor Phil I'm fine, really. Just, let me get back to sleep."

"Yeah, okay."

Sam went back to his bed, Dean snugged down but couldn't get back to sleep. Sam lay in the blankets with worry eating him, he never mentioned that Dean had been crying out, 'please don't go, please don't go'. Whatever he was dreaming of, he didn't need reminding of that pain. 

 

Dean stayed awake for as long as possible. They had ganked the ghoul they were after and got back to the bunker in the same day. Now it was passed 2am, he'd been awake for over 24 hours and had a few drinks in his room to try and delay the inevitable. 

He was terrified of facing Cas, he very well could have destroyed their friendship last night and there might never be any going back. What frightened him even more though, is a part of him didn't want to go back. Castiel wasn't just some girl. He wasn't just some guy. He understood Dean, they understood each other, they had fought together, died for one another, Dean respected him more than anyone, cared for him more than anyone. They loved each other, and for a long time, for Dean anyway, it had been the kind of love best friends have, secure in the surity of its permanence, no matter what.

What they might be now, what they might be becoming, it was wracked with insecurity, with the possibility of rejection that would hurt worse than anything Dean had suffered yet. He had opened up to Cas, let his walls down, let the angel in, but Dean was a broken man. The feelings he had been pushing away for a long time had surfaced, and the reminder of why he had pushed them away in the first place was staring him nakedly in the face. If Cas decided he didn't feel the same, if he spent his time possessing Dean finding out how screwed up he really was on the inside and decided he wanted no part of it, if he called it a mistake and Dean had to watch him try to ease the let down with kind words and a soft voice, it would kill Dean. He would not blame Cas, not in the least. But it would kill him nonetheless. 

At 3am, Dean finally gave up the fight. He lay back and let sleep take him, hoping that either his deepest wish was granted, or, far more likely, his fears would prove true and he would have to expel Cas before making him leave. He was out of the danger zone now and he'd rather be back on bedrest for the next month than have to face Cas every night.

Dean was standing in the same room as always, this time was different though. The candles were unlit, the stars barely shone and the breeze was chilling. The haven his mind had created was turning cold, his fear preparing him to say goodbye. 

"Cas. You here?"

Dean held his breath as the whoosh breezed in his face, and Cas appeared, fully dressed again in all his suit. 

"Dean, I didn't know if you would want to see me."

"I think we need to rip this bandaid Cas. No more dancing around the elephant in the room, just tell me straight if what happened last night... Did you... Was it..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I did mean it. It was real. My affections for you go far beyond friendship, they have for a long time. I thought, because of my male vessel, and perhaps, because of me, how... broken I am, barely an angel barely anything, I thought you wouldn't want me."

"I thought the same thing. I thought there was no way that you could feel what I feel. I'm not good enough."

Cas closed the distance between them and cupped Deans face, Dean leaned into the touch, the feel of Castiels hand so gentle and reasurring making his heart explode in his chest.

"Dean, you are the best man I have ever known. How could I not feel the same?"

"Then, this is real? We're doing this... becoming us?"

"If it is what you truely want Dean, I would like nothing else more."

Dean was vaguely aware of the change in temperature as the light breeze stopped giving him goosebumps and warmed his already heated skin. The windows shone as the starlight grew and the candles flickered to life. All this was happening as Deans heart swelled but all he could see was Cas, remembering how good it felt to have his hands through Cas' hair Dean carded his fingers there once again before giving in to the addiction of Castiels lips. It was like a junkie taking a hit and Dean lost all other thought, losing himself the same way he had the night before, this time with the knowledge that this was his, Cas was his, he never had to be afraid again.

Their moved together in perfect sync, Deans tongue slipping into Cas' mouth again and shivering when he heard Cas moan softly for the first time. It was deep and low and vibrated down Deans spine, he broke the kiss for a moment and looked him the eye.

"Clothes."

Cas held his gaze with equal intensity and snapped his fingers, all of their clothes vanished and Dean reeled at the adrenaline rush of being so suddenly exposed. Then he took in the sight of Cas before him, his firm, strong body, his smooth, tanned skin, Dean had never been attracted to a guy enough to think about actually doing anything with him but the sight of Cas had his mouth going dry and blood rushing south. When he managed to look up to Cas' face again he could tell the angel was in the same state of desire, his eyes roaming Deans tight body and swollen cock with unabashed hunger. 

Any selfconscious doubt Dean had melted away under Castiels gaze, and his heart picked up even faster when Cas slowly dropped to his knees, running his hands down Deans torso and coming to rest on his hips. Cas looked up at Dean questioningly, checking that it was okay. 

"Please, Cas, do it."

Cas never broke eye contact as he flicked his tongue out and licked at the tip, he swirled his tongue around the head for a while, melting Dean at the knees before taking Dean into his mouth properly, wrapping his addictive lips around the shaft and moving slowly back and forth, taking him in a little deeper every time. He closed his eyes and used his tongue to tease the end and sucked when he withdrew, taking his time and savouring the act.

Dean felt lightening course through him, it wasn't just having Cas suck him off, it was the way he enjoyed it, he was tasting Dean, relishing him, loving every second of having Dean in his mouth like he had been dying to do it for years. Dean started sweating as the heat pooled, his body was on fire but somewhere deep and low he felt like he was about to explode. 

"Cas... Cas I'm, I'm.."

Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. God he was so wrecked. And those damn icy blues set him off, Dean held on to Cas' hair for dear life as he came down the angels throat, harder and better than he ever had before.

Just as the orgasm high started its way back down Dean opened his eyes to his room in the bunker. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating a mile a minute, his head thumped and stomach churned with the start of a nasty hangover, and just to top it all off, his boxers were sticking to him with cold dried jizz. 

"Cas, I don't know if you can hear me buddy, but next time is your turn."

Dean would swear he could faintly hear a low chuckling in his head before hauling himself out of bed to get pain killers and a shower, along with the greasiest of breakfasts. 

"Morning." 

Sam called from his place already at the kitchen table.

"Morning. Got anything today?"

"All quiet on the front. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm good."

Dean shrugged as he sat down to stuff his face.

"Yeah, but like, have you spoken to Cas, has he given you a progress update or something?"

"Uh yeah, he actually says I'm almost done, another day or two on slow roast and I'll be good eating."

"Awesome! It'll be good to have him back in the flesh."

"Yeah... Yeah in the flesh, in the real world..."

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"Do you know if he intends to stay here, or does he want to go back to Heaven?"

"What?"

"Hell he might even want to go out on his own like he was before. Just ask him and I'll make sure to set him up with a better car and better equipment, if he's gonna hunt alone he might as well do it right."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be sure to ask."

Dean ate the rest of his breakfast in silence, Sam's questions starting to nag at his worry like pulling a loose thread. What if Cas wanted to leave? What if they couldn't make it work in the real world? Thoughts of imagined fights and broken hearts swirled through Deans head, and what about Sam? Would Sam reject them, be grossed out? Leave? Dean worked himself into a ball of stress before grabbing his keys and jumping into Baby, eager to take some of that stress out by breaking a few speeding limits. 

The sun had set when Dean spotted a light on the side of the road. The nearest town was at least an hour away but the light illuminated a wodden sign that read 'Willow House' and below that, a smaller, interchangeable sign that read 'vacancy'. Dean idled at the mouth of the driveway before deciding screw it and turned in. The house in the distance grew larger, an old Victorian three storey with the porch light still on, meticulous rose gardens surrounding the building made Deans rumbling beast of a car seem out of place.

Dean got out and knocked on the door, the place had thick curtains but now he was up close he could see the lights on through the cracks. Soon enough footsteps were heard and the door swung open, a kindly old woman stood smiling in her fluffy dressing gown and slippers.

"Hello dear, can I help you?"

"Hey yeah um, your sign said you have a vacancy?"

"Of course! Just you for the night?"

"Yeah just me."

"Well come on in dear, we have the top floor suite available, will that do?"

"I'll take anything with blankets."

"Well, I think you'll be pleasant surprised then."

The little woman smiled and led Dean upstairs to his room. He paid her for the night in cash and she left him alone with a sweet "sleep well dear."

Dean walked into the room and was, indeed, pleasantly surprised. The place was like the 1800's come to life, the furniture ornately decorated, the enormous bed loaded down with crisp white bedding the only modern piece in the room, yellow flowers and unlit candles decorating the tables under grand oil paintings of country flower fields and mountain ranges. Out of curiosity Dean walked over to the large, thick curtains and yanked them aside, the silver moonlight streaming in through the double French doors. Dean opened the doors and stepped onto the balcony, the fresh air soothing and a warm scented breeze coming in from the rose gardens below made Dean instantly relax. After spending a minute in the night air he went back inside, closing the doors and curtains behind him. Dean stripped off to his boxers and hunkered down into the blankets, the bed so comfortable he melted into it and was asleep in moments. 

When he came to in the room he and Cas always shared, it had changed. It was now the room he slept in at the Willow House. Cas was waiting for him, lying on the bed, resuming his relaxed state of slight undress he had before. Cas smiled when Dean looked him over and couldn't help but break a grin too.

"Hello Dean."

"Heya Cas."

"I understand you've been troubled."

"You got that huh?"

"I tried to stay out of it, but you were practically screaming in your head it was hard to ignore."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Dean, your fears are well founded. I have a history of leaving when Heaven calls, even if you need me too. You've also been raised in a very heterocentric environment, it's okay to be afraid to admit that you are attracted to me in a male vessel."

"So... what happens then, when you come back as you?"

"Well, I can't speak for Sam, but I'm not leaving. Ever. Heaven can, in your words, bite me. If it's alright, I'd like to stay with you."

"I'd like you to stay. Please. But, I don't know what to do about Sam."

Dean hung his head and pinched bridge of his nose, Cas got off the bed and crossed to Dean, holding his shoulders as he spoke.

"Dean, the only person who knows Sam better than me, is you. Do you truely believe he'll push you away because of who you love?"

"No, I guess not. That's not really Sammy's style."

"If you wish to keep us a secret for a time, until you're ready to tell him..."

"No, Cas. I'm not doing that. I'm not keeping you a secret like I'm ashamed of you. I got the most badass angel of the lord to fall in love with me. Me. Screw up champion Dean Winchester. Man I wanna shout that from the damn rooftops."

Dean was holding Cas' face now, their joy laid bare and shining through their smiles. Dean pulled Cas in for a long, sweet kiss. When they pulled apart again they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I should let you know now, your healing is complete. This will be my last night in your body."

"In that case, I have a promise to make good on."

Dean locked Cas with that cheeky, suggestive smirk that always gave Cas butterflies. Then Dean was pouncing, kissing Cas with hungry intent, pushing him back to fall on the bed. Cas needed no telling this time and snapped their clothes off, and Dean swore he would never get sick of that sight, or of the way Castiels eyes roamed over him. Dean licked his lips and crawled over Cas and kissed him again, grinding his hips down to pull a loud moan from the angel.

"You're so beautiful Castiel."

"Dean..."

Cas was cut off by another hungry kiss, then Dean started moving down, kissing and sucking and biting at Cas' skin. He moved down the angels neck, his collarbone, his nipples, kissing down Castiels abs and leaving bite marks on his hipbones. Cas was writhing and moaning with abandon, a never ending stream of 'Dean, Dean, Dean' passing through his lips. 

By the time Dean was wrapping his mouth around Cas' cock, it was throbbing and leaking, begging for attention. Dean tried to savour it the way Cas had, but the sight of Cas with his piercing eyes watching him, his wrecked hair and sweat glistened body, it made Dean want to take him, hard. He wanted to hear those moans turn into screams that the heavens could hear, then every angel on earth would know that Cas was his, and his alone.

Dean used his tongue to play with Castiels slit a little longer, driving him mad, before opening his throat and taking the angel all the way down. Cas gasped loudly, trying not to buck his hips and fuck into Deans mouth so Dean could keep control. So Dean kept going, he slammed Castiel into himself over and over and over until Cas was screaming his name, grabbing his hair and meeting Deans movements with a thrust of his own, coming right down Deans throat. 

Dean swallowed everything like it was made of chocolate and gently pulled off Cas as he was going soft. Dean was rock hard and leaking precum from the show but he didn't want anything, right then all he wanted was his angel. So he crawled up to lay next to Cas and wrapped him in his arms, just holding him and stroking his sides absentmindedly as Cas came down from the high. 

"Dean, that was... something else."

"Yeah, it certainly was."

"I can feel the daylight in the real world, you're slipping out of unconsciousness."

"That's okay, I'll drive to the hospital, put you back in your body and we'll go home."

"I look forward to it."

"You know what? Me too."

Deans drive to the hospital was filled with nervous excitement. He had called Sam to let him know he was fine, and he was going to get Cas. He sang along to all his old favourites on the drive, and he could feel, rather than hear Cas chuckling in the back of his mind. He arrived at the hospital and slipped into Cas' room where the empty vessel lay motionless on the monitors. 

"Alright buddy, eviction notice, time to go."

Dean felt the wave again, the great wave of fire and force that had overwhelmed and terrified him when Cas first took hold in his body. This time though, the wave was leaving, it was spilling forth as a white light from Deans open mouth and diving into the mouth of the body on the bed. In moments it was over, Dean was left grabbing hold of the edge of the bed to steady himself, an emptiness he hadn't noticed was there before ached somewhere deep inside him, and Dean felt a hot stab of loneliness at the loss of Cas' constant presence. Then he looked up at Cas, who had opened his eyes and was staring at Dean with a smile playing on his lips.

"Hello Dean."

"Heya Cas."

Cas didn't hesitate to grab Dean by his jacket lapels and pull him down for a real kiss, their first real kiss.

"That's even better than my dreams."

"I can still visit those too you know."

"Mm, kinky."

Dean smirked and winked at Cas cheekily. Cas laughed and pushed him away, so happy to have a real body to touch and hold and kiss Dean for real. Dean held out a bag of clothes, jeans and one of his own Zeppelin tees with some runners and a jacket. He let Cas get dressed but watched every step of the way, biting his bottom lip and having to rearrange his pants a couple of times. 

They snuck out of the hospital and hightailed it back to the bunker, Cas leaning into Deans outstretched arm the entire way.

By the time they got back, Sam was cooking dinner, he ditched his work and almost bowled Cas over in a moose hug when the boys entered the kitchen. 

"So, you're both fully up and running then? Everything back to normal?" Sam asked with a huge grin.

"Well, not exactly." Dean replied. Sam's expression turned confused and worried.

"What, you- you said Cas had finished healing you."

"Yes, and he has, we're both perfectly healthy Sammy don't worry."

"Okay, so, what's the problem?"

"Well, it's not a problem per se, it's just that things aren't exactly going to go back to normal."

"How do you mean?"

"Well..." 

Dean looked at Cas and grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together and smiling. He turned back to Sam to look him in the eye, the gesture saying everything he needed to say. Sam glanced at their conjoined hands, then at Deans pointed 'I'm serious' look. His eyebrows shot to his hairline and his mouth stammered open with no real words attached. Suddenly Sam turned on his heel and ran back to the stove without a word.

"Sam? Seriously? That's how you react? What the hell is your problem?!"

Dean got up in Sam's face, angry that he could be treating them this way, there was nothing wrong with them being together and he would beat that into his little brother if he had to.

"My problem is that my sauce is burning Dean. As for you two, you're both a couple of dumbasses and I can't believe it took you this long. Now shut up and set the table."

Dean was taken aback, Sam was grinning, his brother approved. Dean huffed a laugh and handed Cas a stack of three plates, taking the cutlery to the table himself. After dinner Sam spent some time in the library, Dean noticed he happened to have noise cancelling headphones on, real subtle Sammy.

Dean practically dragged Cas to his bedroom, their bedroom. Even in the real world Cas was still able to magic their clothes away with a click of his fingers, something Dean would always find unendingly hot. They fucked into Deans hand through heated kissing and grinding, their moans of pleasure and worship of each others names filling the room. After they came down, Cas mojo'd the mess away and gently tucked Dean under the blanket, cuddling up with an arm around his hunter and the mans head on Cas' chest. 

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think, some day, it would be possible for us to... make love...?"

"Oh, you mean...?"

"Yes."

"You think I'll have a problem with it."

"I suspect so. And I want to assure you that while I greatly desire to, I'm okay if you never do."

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"I want to. I really, god, really want to. Let's just build up to that okay? We got all the time in the world, and then some. Right now I'm just happy I'm gonna wake up and you'll still be here."

"Always. I'll watch over you Dean."

Dean caressed Castiels face and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"Goodnight angel."

"Goodnight."

When Dean slipped into unconsciousness and found himself at the foot of the bed in Willow House, he grinned a wide smile to see Cas already there, waiting for him. Dean took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor.

"Now, about that building up we have to do."


End file.
